The Crying Moon
by flipomatic
Summary: GinxRangiku. Grimmjow is sitting around running his mouth and planting stupid ideas in Gins head. So what does Gin do? He goes to visit Rangiku. One-shot. Rated T for Grimmjows foul mouth. Warning: character death


Authors Note: This is the first thing I have written in a very very very long time. It is a GinxRangiku one-shot. It takes place after Grimmjow returns from fighting against Ichigo the first time. He has just lost his place as the sixth espada and had his arm forcibly removed. Gin is a little OC in parts. The whole story is in third person.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thisismylineanditissuperawesomebecausethisismylineanditissuperawesomebecausethisismylineanditissuperawesomebecausethisismylineanditissuperawesome

To say Gin was having a bad day would be an understatement. He was downright miserable. Watching his subordinates get destroyed did not please him at all.

After the fiasco with Grimmjows arm, Gin had to go to many meetings with all of the different levels of arrancar. It was boring and tiresome work. After all the meetings were over, he met with Aizen and Tosen. They were less than friendly and assigned him the job he is currently completing.

Well, it could have been one of them, but Gin is just unlucky. Gin had lost at rock-paper-scissors for the tenth time in a row before Aizen kicked him out of his office.

So Gin walked down a hallway, searching for the ever-obnoxious Grimmjow. He found Grimmjow sitting around in the main lounge with his new fraccion, telling them the story of what happened in the world of the living.

Gin thought maybe his luck had finally changed. Gins assignment was to find Grimmjow, get a battle report from him, and find out which soul reapers were in the world of the living. A simple enough task. But this is Grimmjow Gin was looking for, and he always makes things difficult.

After eavesdropping on useless gossip for about two minutes, much to Grimmjows surprise, Gin walked right in the door.

Grimmjow sneered, "Well if isn't sir smiles himself. What business do you have here?" Gin tweaked up the ends of his smile even farther. "Well Grimmjow, that's very rude of you. It seems you ran off earlier without turning in your battle report."

Grimmjow scoffed, "What battle report? I don't need to turn in a damn battle report." Gin merely shrugged. "If you insist. But I would like to hear what happened. It sounds interesting."

Grimmjow chuckled evilly to himself for a moment, "Fine then. But only because sir smiles requested it." Gin pulled up a chair, and Grimmjow began to recite his story.

"So we all got to the living world in the middle of the night. After cursing Ulquiorra for a few minutes, we split up to go find soul reapers to kill. The first one to battle was D-Roy. He battled this soul reaper bitch name Rukia Kuchki. She was really weak, but she still beat him. Of course, I showed up and beat the shit out of her."

While the fraccion were impressed, Gin was not. Grimmjow continued with his story, "Then I battled Ichigo Kurosaki. He was a weak bugger. I beat him in ten seconds flat."

Gin interrupted Grimmjows boasting, "What was happening everywhere else?

Grimmjow glared at Gin slightly but then relaxed. " Edorad found himself a baldy and a pretty boy to fight. I dunno their names. Ilfort had fun beating on Renji Abarai. But then he got his ass handed to him by a little girl."

Grimmjow almost seemed bored as he recited these facts. They were not about him and he was just that self-centered.

"Shawlong fought a little chibi captain. Nakim got the luckiest. He fought against the chibi captains lieutenant."

Gin felt his grin slowly slipping from his face.

"I can't remember her name. All I know is that she had some big…"

Grimmjow may be daft, but even he would notice the mutinous look coming from Gin. He just had to say, " Look everybody, mister smiles isn't smiling anymore. Don't you like my story?"

Gin forces himself to talk. "Your story is fine. Her name is Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Who?"

Gin grits his teeth. "Toshiros' lieutenant. That is her name."

Grimmjow smirks, "Oh yeah, didn't you know her? Nakim did a number on her, who knows if she survived. I heard from Aizen that the two of you used to be close. (wink wink, nudge nudge) I can see why. She is one hot babe."

As Grimmjow finished his sentence, he noticed that Gin had left.

thisismylineanditissuperawesomebecausethisismylineanditissuperawesomebecausethisismylineanditissuperawesomebecausethisismylineanditissuperawesome

Rangiku was worried. She was worried that her captains reason for existence would be snatched away by an evil man surrounded by illusions, just like hers was.

Rangiku sat by a window in Orihimes house, looking up at the sky. She wondered what Gin was doing now. For all she knows, Gin might have ordered the attack on the world of the living. But then again, Tosen did show up to drag Grimmjow back.

If only she had been stronger. If only she could have captured that obnoxious arrancar, the one who called himself Grimmjow. Still with conflicting emotions, Rangiku went up on the roof to sit with Toshiro.

The two of them sat there in silence. After an hour, Toshiro thanked Rangiku, and then went inside to get something to eat. Until nightfall, Rangiku sat on the roof, thinking.

Thisismylineanditissuperawesomebecausethisismylineanditissuperawesomebecausethisismylineanditissuperawesomebecausethisismylineanditissuperawesome

Gin was fully worried about Rangiku. He decided to go see her, just this once, to make sure she was still alive.

As he went through the teleporter to the world of the living, he practically could feel Aizens smirk on his back. Gin ignored the feeling and arrived at midnight.

He easily picked out Rangikus riatsu and headed towards it. Before he got there he realized that maybe he shouldn't get to close. The little chibi captain might notice him. So Gin sent out a special riatsu flare that only Rangiku could sense. He knew that when she felt it, she would come running to see him.

He only had to wait a few minutes. She flash stepped in front of him. " What are you doing here, Gin?" She inquired.

Gin did his best to answer honestly, "I wanted to get some fresh air. However did you find me?"

Rangiku only glared. She drew her zanpakto. "Gin, because you are a traitor of the soul society, I have no choice but to try to kill you."

Gins smile didn't fade. "Sorry Rangiku, but if you insist on fighting… I guess I will have to get serious."

They leveled their zanpactos at each other. Rangiku whispered sadly "match set"

Gin responded, "start" and they flash stepped in unison, fighting as if they were really enemies.

The clouds rolled in and it started to rain. Gin could only scoff at his luck. It never changes. The moon was crying. It knew, somehow, that things would never be the same.

thisismylineanditissuperawesomebecausethisismylineanditissuperawesomebecausethisismylineanditissuperawesomebecausethisismylineanditissuperawesome

Toshiro had just been minding his own business when he felt Rangikus riatsu flare. A hollow, he thought, it has to be a hollow. When her riatsu vanished, he got worried.

The chibi captain flash stepped as quickly as he could, through the rain, to where he had last sensed Rangikus riatsu.

He found Rangiku and Gin, both dead, lying side by side in the grass, with their fingers intertwined.

thisismylineanditissuperawesomebecausethisismylineanditissuperawesomebecausethisismylineanditissuperawesomebecausethisismylineanditissuperawesome

Authors note: WAAH!! I can't believe I killed them. Poor Toshiro.

Please R and R

I want your feedback, as good or as bad as it may be

Review Review Review Review Review


End file.
